


The Showers

by Goat_Man



Category: AJThorki, TheRealAlexBertie
Genre: Ajthorki fics, M/M, ajthorki - Freeform, alex bertie - Freeform, therealalexbertie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat_Man/pseuds/Goat_Man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Bertie has been done for tax fraud. How will he cope in prison?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Pentoville prison, 2015.  
> Read as Alex Bertie.

I had just been convicted of tax fraud, I was in here for three months, but it felt like years. 

Often they showered the races separately, in small groups. Today was different; a fault in the heating system meant that there was only enough hot water for 5 minutes worth of showering. The guards were meant to be watching over us. But the three wardens: Sargent G. Mann, Sheriff D. Purity, and the janitor M. Rudd, liked to bet on who'd get "ASSualted" first. There I was, cute little white boy surrounded by big black men. The wardens liked giving us block-soap, "Makes i' mo' challengin'." Sargent Mann would say in his drunk, gritty voice.

One slip... a few seconds of awful misjudgment was all that was needed to leave me staring at my anal demise, in the form of a frothy pink block on the shower floor. I tried not to draw any attention to it. Maybe if I kicked it to the other end of the room, no one would notice. But before I could do anything I felt a large, firm hand on my shoulder, "YOU GON' PICK DAT UP, WHI'BOI?". I turned around, he was tall, muscular, black, covered in tattoos of names of people he'd killed (with a large E with a tail in the middle), and had pink hair and a pair of thick-rimmed glasses. "uuh, I... it isn't mine... ss.. sir!" I stuttered nervously. I'd heard of this sort of thing from inmates but never thought it would happen to me. "DEN WERS YOUR WUN, CRACKA?! DON' LIE TO ME YOU LIL' JUNK ASS BITCH!". I began whimpering, and before long I was crying. "YEAH, CRY WHI'BOI! TENSE UP DEM A' CHEEKS!". A crowd gathered and began cheering and howling.

I knew there was no point in struggling so I bent down and took it as it was! "EDDY-J GON' GET DA GOO'STUFF TONIGH'! YO TIGH' ANU'H GON' MAKE EDDY-J ONE HAPPI NIGGA!" I could feel his humongous, thick, warm, hard, meat entering my anus. It hurt so much, I could feel some ripping. I COULD HEAR SOME RIPPING! He began thrusting in and out, oh god did it hurt! 

But then something strange happened. He put his large imposing hands on my hips, and at that moment my flesh went hard. I began feeling comforted (cum-farted?) as if this 'Eddy-J' character was some kind of an intimate figure, while also feeling controlled (cunt-rolled?) as if he was some kind of a father figure. I began loving it. The pain felt good. I embraced the anal hemorrhaging. This had become less of sexual trauma and more of sexual drama. I began moaning and drooling in delight. My pupils rolled up into my head from sheer erotic joy. He reached around and held my tiny pale dick in his huge dark hands and kissed me on the shoulder, whispering into my ear "now you betta' not cum, whi'boi; no' befoe i do". Two minutes later he came, and filled me with his hot, thick love juice. I jizzed into his hand, and he made me lick it all up.

When it was over and I opened my eyes, I realized that the crowd had stopped cheering. Everyone was stood with a look of awe in their faces. Their mouths wide opened... suddenly I heard "MY TURN" coming from the audience, then "I CALLED IT" and soon all the nigs, chinks, and beaners were fighting over my cute, white ass.

"I think I'll enjoy prison" I thought to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> (PS, I really enjoyed writing this, like REALLY enjoyed writing it c===8)  
> (PSS, comment if you want a part two!)


End file.
